Two Is Greater Than Three
by Galexsy
Summary: Kurt, Sebastian, and Blaine have been in a threesome relationship for a while now. But when Kurt falls in love with one, and out of love with the other, he removes himself from the picture to prevent any hardship. Which actually does quite the opposite.


**Hi everyone! Just wanted to apologize to those reading my other fics because I won't be updating those this weekend due to the amount of homework I have during Thanksgiving Break. I promise, promise, promise to get those up some time next week so bear with me, okay? Thanks again! And I hope you like this new story! Happy Black Friday!**

**I don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Niff!**

* * *

"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this?"

Kurt stood in his pajamas at the edge of his driveway, contemplating his answer. He stared once more at his shared home, his heart longing for him to go back.

He should give in.

He should return to the comfort of his shared bed.

He should be happy for his boyfriends.

He should be grateful to have the opportunity to share such a beautiful relationship with two very special people, he really should!

But he wasn't…

How could he when he'd fallen out of love with one, and completely in love with the other? He'd broken all the rules he'd agreed to keep.

And now he paid the price.

Besides, they didn't need him anyway. _He_ didn't need him anyway.

Kurt returned his attention to the boy in front of him. _Noah_. After hearing his predicament, his mohawked friend had kindly offered him to stay at his own apartment in Los Angeles. He'd immediately taken up the offer a week ago, but now he wasn't so sure. Now, he was pondering his choices.

"It's fine if you don't want to," the taller continued, shifting to the side as he waited for Kurt's decision. His car sat in the driveway of Kurt's home, the trunk open and filled with luggage. Kurt fidgeted uncomfortably, knowing that Noah couldn't wait forever for an answer.

He shouldn't go.

He should stay.

He should appreciate what he's been given.

He should stop being so selfish.

He should do what's best for everyone else.

He should accept his fate. He should do all these short-minded, predictable things…

And for once, Kurt damned all that he _should_ _do _to hell.

Looking up at the man before him, he spoke loud and clearly with a newfound determination.

"Let's go," he answered.

And it wasn't until they'd reached Noah's apartment, that Kurt allowed his façade to shatter and the tears to fall.

* * *

When Sebastian woke up at about a quarter to eight, he was surprised to find himself lying alone. It was a _Sunday_ morning. He should've found both of his boys lying beside him.

"Kurt? Blaine?" he called sleepily, not giving too much thought to the non-existent response.

Stretching his arms above his head, he made his way out of bed before heading to the bathroom… Where it hit him.

Something was terribly wrong.

Toiletries littered the bathroom floor, shampoo and conditioner bottles were left lying in the bathtub, and all of the medicine cabinets had been opened. It was as if someone had been looking for something they couldn't find.

"Kurt!? Blaine!?" he called again, concern lacing his voice. When no reply came, he rushed downstairs, shocked at what he'd found. Or rather, what he couldn't find.

Gone were the maroon colored rugs and beige satin curtains. The walls lacked many of their framed pictures, and bookshelves that once held hundreds of novels were empty and left with only a few small food magazines. In a fit of panic, he sprinted up the stairs and immediately dialed Kurt's number, not bothering to call Blaine since his phone had been left on their dresser. He paced impatiently at the side of his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to answer...

But he never did.

And Sebastian soon realized that Kurt wasn't planning on answering for a long time. He'd called thirty-eight times; each leading to the same old voicemail that he didn't bother listening to. And it wasn't until the thirty-ninth time that he finally decided to leave a message. The message he'd planned, however, was stopped short when he noticed a slight change in Kurt's voicemail. The words were exactly the same, all spoken in that same familiar tempo, but his tone of voice was unhappy and tired. And when he'd expected the voicemail to end, there was small eerie pause followed by a single sentence that changed absolutely _everything_.

"If… If this is Blaine… Or even… Or even Sebastian… I- I just…" Sebastian pressed his phone impossibly close to his ears, focusing wholly on the voice of his sweet, beautiful, boyfriend.

_"Goodbye._"

And it was that last choked word that left Sebastian dropping to the floor of their bedroom. _Goodbye._ The word sounded foreign leaving Kurt's lips. Sebastian couldn't seem to remember the last time Kurt had ever told him goodbye. It had always been "See you in a bit" or "Hurry home when you're done." Never _Goodbye._

As the beep signaled the start of his message he found it impossible to control the words that escaped him, mumbling through his thoughts as best he could.

"Kurt? Kurt… I just… I'm not sure what's going on. But I… Please… Just, please answer the phone. We need to talk. You… You promised we'd always talk to each other about any problems we might have and- Is it the bathroom? I'm not sure what happened in there but I'll clean it up if you want me to. Okay? Does that sound good? If you don't want to talk right now, a text will be fine… It's just I… I need to know you're all right. So just… Call me when you get this message, okay babe?"

Ending the call, Sebastian picked himself from the floor and, as he'd told Kurt, began cleaning the bathroom. Setting each item where they belonged, he sighed, unable to comprehend all that he'd heard and seen. He was just about to set the last conditioner bottle onto the edge of the bathtub, when a familiar tune came into hearing.

_"Kiss me, like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved…"_

Dropping the bottle from his hands, he quickly scrambled to answer his phone.

"Kurt! I-"

_"Stop."_

Sebastian stood in complete shock. That was _not_ Kurt.

"Puck?!"

"Hey man."

Sebastian felt his grip tighten on his phone.

"Puck, what the hell is going on?!" Sebastian fumed at Puck's nonchalance.

"Look… I'm sorry for this, but you need to stop calling Kurt. You're only making it worse…"

_He _was making it worse?

"What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?! Kurt's the one who isn't talking to me! And why do you even have his pho-"

A loud thud resounded through the house, the front door slamming against the wall behind it. Sebastian stood from his seat on the bed when quick footsteps made their way up the stairs and burst through the room. _Blaine._ His eyes were red as tears poured relentlessly down his cheeks.

"Blaine!" He heard Blaine sniffle as he wiped at his eyes.

"H-He-He's g-gone Seb…" Blaine choked out.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Okay. Sure, he'd had a notion that maybe Kurt had left but he hadn't actually believed it. It just didn't make any sense.

Blaine made his way to Sebastian, the taller returning to his former seat as Blaine snuggled into his side. Sebastian brought an arm around the smaller boy, rubbing soothing circles on his back in an effort to calm him down.

"I-I talked to R-Ra-Rachel. Sh-She said that K-Kurt's finding a w-way on his own, and that w-we were hurting him."

"I…" Looking down at the phone in his hands, Sebastian realized that Puck had never hung up on him. He had to fix this.

He still had a chance.

He just had to talk to him.

Bringing the phone to his ear, Sebastian breathed deeply in an effort to remain calm. He couldn't show his frustration. He couldn't get upset. If he did, Puck would never let him talk to Kurt.

"Puck. I don't know what's going on… But please… Please… Just put Kurt on the phone."

"No can do preppy. If you don't know what's going on, then there's no way you're worth any of Kurt's time. Figure out what you did to him, and then I'll consider handing him the phone. Until then, enjoy your life without princess."

And before Sebastian could argue, there was a beep, followed by the soft sobs of his boyfriend.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

After Blaine had finally calmed down, him and Sebastian decided to stay home. The movie date they'd planned with Kurt, cancelled on account of his absence. Blaine laid silently in the comfort of their bed, settling on the side Kurt usually slept. Sebastian paced back and forth through their bedroom, calling everyone he knew who'd shared a relationship with Kurt.

"Barbra-f*cking-Berry! Stop yelling at me if you're not going to tell me what I did wrong!"

"No Sebastian. This is your fault and although I would love to set things straight, that's _your_ responsibility. Not mine. Goodbye."

Sebastian threw his phone at the wall, creating a small indent near their bedroom door. He was flooded with frustration and despair. What had only been a couple of hours, seemed like years without his pale, perfect boyfriend. What did he do? And why was no one blaming Blaine? Groaning in anger, he picked up his (now slightly cracked) phone and called the only person he knew to be completely frank. _Fireball Lopez._

Dialing her number, he was surprised by the immediate answer he received when he called.

"What the hell do you want Smythe?"

"Lopez, I need you to tell me what I did to Kurt."

She laughed scornfully.

"Oh please. If Rach didn't tell you, why the f*ck do you think I would?" His response was almost instant.

"Because you know me," he muttered, "You know that I love Kurt and wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt him. Rachel's never trusted me in any way. But you… You do."

Santana sighed into the phone. Annoyance evident in the tone she'd used earlier.

"Listen here Smythe, I was sworn to secrecy and I've _never _broken a promise."

Sebastian bowed his head in defeat. If anyone were to give him any hints, it would be her. But now he-

"So you better be f*cking grateful for this small bit of information I'm about to give."

Sebastian's eyes widened, before softening in relief. _Thank G*d for this girl!  
_

Sebastian listened closely to the latina's voice, intent on receiving the knowledge Santana was about to offer.

"Kurt broke one of your rules."

"What?" Sebastian froze where he stood. Kurt hadn't broken any of their rules!

Besides he never…

Unless he…

No…

He didn't…

Did he?

* * *

**This idea came to me after reading some fics on AO3! Hope you guys like it! Reviews encourage me to write faster... Just so you know :P  
**


End file.
